There are various known methods of attaching and/or connecting weapon components to a weapon and/or firearm. Weapon components have manufacturing tolerances when produced that may cause play and/or a non-secure coupling between the weapon components once assembled. For example, play and/or a non-secure coupling or fitting may occur when assembling and/or coupling two casing components such as an upper casing part and a lower casing part. The play and/or non-secure coupling or fitting may affect the functionality of the weapon and/or the functionality of auxiliary devices that may be mounted to the weapon. If there is play and/or a non-secure coupling between the upper casing part (e.g., upper receiver) and the lower casing part (e.g., lower receiver), a sight mounted to the weapon may not be as functional and/or the aiming precision of the weapon may be reduced.
To reduce and/or compensate for the play between the casing parts, rubber pieces or studs may be positioned between the upper and lower casing parts such that when the casing parts are assembled, the rubber pieces compress and apply a force or tension on the opposing casing parts that reduces the play between these casing parts. However, because the rubber pieces are continually compressed by the casing parts, over time the rubber pieces may permanently deform and have reduced elastic, tension and/or spring force properties. Thus, the ability of the rubber pieces to reduce and/or compensate for play between the casing parts may be diminished. As such, the rubber pieces may be regularly replaced, which increases maintenance and upkeep costs of the weapon.
DE 10 2006 011 099 B4, AT 325 463 B, and US 2008/0236016 A1 illustrate various known approaches of coupling weapon components together.